


give in to me

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shameless shower!sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	give in to me

The first thing Liam hears when he walks into the room he shares with Zayn while on tour is the shower running. They’ve just gotten back from a show and while Liam had stuck around, chatting with the some of the crew members, Zayn had made a mad dash for their hotel room, claiming he was too sweaty for his liking and wanted to wash clean before Liam used all the hot water.

The second thing he finds is a bottle of lube sitting on the bed and Liam’s curiosity is definitely piqued. He knows it wasn’t sitting there before they left, and he’s pretty sure it had been hidden away from prying eyes because god knows Louis, Harry and Niall would take that joke and run with it. Both he and Zayn wouldn’t be able to live something like that down.

So, the burning question in his mind is why it’s there, because he knows Zayn is the only person who knows where it was hiding.

And then suddenly, Liam feels very, very stupid and he can feel his dick twitch at the sudden thought of Zayn being that horny and him being an absolute idiot for not realizing it before.

He walks over to the bathroom and opens the door. A cloud of steam comes at him before he can see anything, and it’s mildly warm within the bathroom. He’s still in his clothes but doesn’t bother walking all the way in, opting to stand in the threshold until he can see Zayn through the shower door.

They’re in a nice hotel suite this time around, and the bathroom’s definitely bigger than anyone who’s traveling really needs, and Liam’s realizing now how much he appreciates it though because while the bathroom is huge, everything else in it is just the same. Even the shower.

It’s one of those fancy things, covered in tile with the showerhead being one of those really expensive types that’s supposed to sooth your muscles or some shit like that, but Liam only notices the door.

It’s glass.

It’s see-through.

And he can see Zayn from here.

Zayn, who’s naked and currently running his hands through his hair, scrubbing away any of the dirt, grime and sweat that had settled in there during the two hour concert.

Liam’s half hard right now, and he knows it’s only going to get worse the longer he stands there.

He watches Zayn, and at first he feels like a creeper because Zayn probably hadn’t heard the other boy come in, but when Liam draws his eyes to Zayn’s face, he can see the outline of a smirk, one that indicates he knows exactly what Liam is doing. Liam’s beginning to think he’s planned this.

He takes his time, moving his eyes over Zayn’s body. He’s memorized it plenty of times but he’s still completely mesmerized, amazed even that someone like Zayn has managed to keep his attention for so long. He keeps Liam on his toes, and this is one of the few examples on how he does it.

Zayn’s body is completely wet, of course, but he wants to be close enough to actually see the tiny water droplets roll over his skin, going down, down, down until they hit his ankles and disappear down the drain with the rest of them.

“Are you going to join me?” Zayn asks. His voice is slightly muffled because of the barrier of the glass doors and the sound of the water, but it’s all Liam needs to shed his clothes before he’s padding over to the shower and opening the door and stepping in.

He can feel the showerhead dousing his body with water, but Liam doesn’t make any motion to move. He doesn’t go near Zayn, but he watches as the other boy slicks himself up with soap, the way the bubbles catch on certain parts of his skin and how the water eventually washes it away.

Zayn’s hair is wet and flat which only adds to the other boy’s appeal. He’s still got his necklaces hanging around his neck and the tattoos on his skin and Liam can feel himself swell completely.

He wants Zayn, and he wants to take him now.

Liam walks over to the other boy, standing behind him and running his fingertips all along Zayn’s side, feeling the outline of his body and the way it feels so perfect under his hand. He eventually rests his hand on Zayn’s hip and leans his head forward to suck on his shoulder, tasting the water drops that have managed to accumulate there. Zayn only bites his lip, holding in a moan because he wants to be able to scream Liam’s name later.

Liam licks over his sucking before he moves his mouth near Zayn’s ear and asks, “Did you touch yourself already?”

He’s quite surprised at how low his voice sounds. It’s nothing but a whisper, but Zayn hears it and nods. He takes Liam’s free hand without bothering to look back at the other boy, and moves it along his skin, to his backside and down until Liam’s fingers are pressed against his hole.

Liam feels where Zayn wants him to and finds that his passage is already slick and ready for him, which explains the lube on the bed he’d found earlier.

“I’m ready,” Zayn says.

Liam moves closer to Zayn, pushing him forward so that he’s resting his palms against the tile of the shower, giving Liam the perfect view of his backside. He runs his fingers over his back, before they come to rest at Zayn’s hips. He rubs the skin, massaging it before inching forward so that the head of his cock is lined up with Zayn’s entrance. He doesn’t bother giving Zayn any warning, completely taking control and pushing into the other boy until he’s completely buried within him.

Liam doesn’t give Zayn much time to adjust before he’s moving, sliding out before pushing back in again, and while it’s slow at first, his movements pick up until the slapping of skin can be heard over the shower.

Zayn moves his hand so that his arm is now resting against the wall so that he can lay his forehead against it, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling coursing through his veins. The only contact he has with Liam right now is the other boy’s cock taking as much as it can get, but he wants more.

Zayn moves a hand back until he finds Liam’s hand on his waist. Liam slows his movements, beginning to wonder if something’s wrong, and when he begins to pull out, Zayn just shakes his head and tells him not to.

Instead, Zayn stands but he pulls at Liam’s arm, motioning for him to move in closer so that they’re flush against one another, back to chest and as much as their bodies will allow. Liam presses a kiss against Zayn’s head, wrapping his arms around the other male before he begins moving again.

“Li,” Zayn mumbles. He can feel Liam press into him further than he was before, sinking in deeper and filling him up fully. He loves it though, loves the way Liam is so close to him, inside him.  

Liam takes it slower this time, making sure that his movements are steady and precise so that that Zayn can feel all of him when he moves. Zayn can and he enjoys every second of it. He leans his head back so that it’s resting against Liam’s shoulder, so he can look up at Liam and see how his brown eyes are filled with desire.

“Touch yourself,” Liam demands.

Zayn doesn’t bother looking away from Liam, but he moves his arm down so he can take his hard prick in his hand. He moans at the touch and works his length, loving the way Liam’s working him from behind while he in turn gives pleasure to himself.

Zayn notices Liam watching, the way his brown eyes turn a shade darker, and he can feel Liam’s hips thrust a little harder. Eventually, he brushes over that spot, and Zayn cries out at the contact, almost buckling over from the amount of feeling taking over his body. Liam tightens his hold on Zayn, making sure he doesn’t fall, but he doesn’t stop his movements. He continues pushing into the boy, moving until Zayn is a sobbing mess and can’t help but call out Liam’s name.

The water from the shower continues to drench them, which only helps in aiding their bodies to move together. Zayn’s hand, the one Liam had told him to touch himself with, has gone slack. His eyes are closed and he’s telling Liam to keep going, keep moving, so instead, Liam grasps Zayn in his hand and works him until a generous amount of pre-come leaks through the slit. While the water’s washing most of it away, Liam uses what he can to slick his palm up to rub over Zayn’s dick. They can both feel their releases building, which only causes Liam to thrust harder until he snaps his hips one more time and comes buried deep in Zayn. He leans down and nips at the other boy’s neck, riding out his orgasm.

Zayn feels completely full. Warm liquid spills into him, and if Zayn wasn’t turned on enough already, he is now because he loves feeling Liam, the way his cock opens him up and the way it keeps his seed in him.

Zayn can feel his release closing in on him and although Liam’s still feeling the pleasure from his orgasm, he thrusts in small movements, giving just a bit of friction for Zayn to ride on. Liam continues rubbing Zayn’s cock, and Zayn moves his hand around Liam’s so that they’re both working it until Zayn’s shouting that he’s about to come.

Closing his eyes, his orgasm hits him fast and he spills all over their hands. Liam gathers up what he can on his finger tips before Zayn feels a nudge at his lips. He opens his eyes and finds Liam looking at him.

“Open,” he says, and Zayn does. Liam works his thumb into Zayn’s mouth and he immediately closes around it, sucking on it and tasting his release. It isn’t until he’s licked it all off when Liam pulls his hand away and replaces it with his mouth, kissing him as best as he can despite the awkward angle they're still currently in.

When they both need air, Liam is the first to draw back and while doing so, he pulls out of Zayn. He reaches down and rubs a finger against Zayn’s entrance, hoping he didn’t cause too much damage, but Zayn doesn’t comment, just leans into the touch as if he’s ready to go again.

The first thing Liam notices is the way his seed slowly trickles out of Zayn and a part of him wishes he could keep it there for just awhile longer. Instead, he removes his hand, satisfied that the other boy is okay before he moves back to press against Zayn.

“It looks like we’ll be in here for a bit longer,” he comments.

Zayn only grins.


End file.
